The fast and the weird
by cringeworth
Summary: The twins were abducted by Hydra at the age of six shortly after shells hit their home and kills their parents. After years of rigerous torturous training they finally get a chance to kill the one person they find responsible for their parents death. Stark. Or maximoff twins become assassin's and want to kill Tony.
1. Training montage

**This fic will be an extremely dark and graphic whereWanda and Pietro who are abducted early in life and trained by Hydra before they get there powers. If violence mentions of rape and torture or sexual scenes trigger you do not read this fic.**

**Will**** go on for as long as i want and could very well go all the way to endgame. Will probably also be a WandaxNatasha slowburn as well because i love that ship but also nothing is concrete.**

**Alot**** will change events wise but everything except for Maximoffs twins past and Natasha and Bruce flirting and feelings that won't be a thing in this cause i don't like it and it doesn't do much for anything anyway.****This will be mostly wanda pov but could pop over to other charecters for important stuff but it won't be often.****Now with that out of the way enjoy. **

Wanda didn't live anymore she didn't have anything worth living for. The only things there were, were her brother and the next mission.

She couldn't remember what normal life was like, their parents had died in a bombing that both twins remembered all to well.

They weren't even six years old when they were given to Hydra by authorities and they started training immediately. At least their fucked up version of training.

They would subject them to torture and horrible pain to supposedly give them a resistance to pain. And as much as she didn't want to admit it it worked.

Each time they were tortured with more forms of pain, yet each time their screams grew quieter, until they could go through days of torture with a smile on their faces.

Often times they would rape Wanda over and over just so she would be willing to do whatever it takes to complete a mission.

At first Pietro could hear the screams of the ten year old girl being raped in the next cell. But as time went on the only indication that anything was happening was the laughs and taunts of the men.

Their captors made sure they were fit and trained to the pinical of special forces performance. Every day they would train and each time they would recieve bruises, cracked ribs and broken bones and yet their instructor still didn't relent.

Eventually the twins learned to hid their pain and keep fighting even as their ribs were cracked and their whole body was bruised. Because if they didn't it meant a full day of torture to "Increase their tolerance to pain".

Their training included hundreds of different things. Hand to hand combat, melee weapons combat, firearms, science, litureture, cultural referances, history, seduction, talking points, maths, torture, interrogation, social cue's, languages and a lot more.

Since they both were first subjected to the constant torture and training there had been two people who were nice to them and never hurt them. Who healed their wounds and were like the parents they never had.

They got to know them and were told about their families and their pets their habits. They knew everything about them and everything was good to them.

When they were thirteen they were almost killed by the one they called mother. After years of constantly promising that she would never hurt them, how she would always look after them. They were forced to kill her in self defense.

Only a day later they were put in a room with the one they called father tied to a chair, a gun on the table on the table in front of him.

They were told that the one who they called father planned to kill them as well and how he was going to torture them beforehand.

After only five minutes in the room Wanda had shot a bullet between the mans eyes a cold look in her own reflected perfectly in her twins.

When they were fifteen they went on their first missions. Each one went off without a hitch.

Nothing upset their plans and they achieved all their objectives without being pinned as the ones who did it.

Their performance was impeccable and it was clear they were among some of their best operatives in Hydra.

One day when they were sixteen they were put under multiple experiments. Each one more painful than the last.

Three weeks of torturous experiments and finally they let up. After less than half a days rest they were thrust into a ring with fifteen of their trainers who they knew were masters in hand to hand combat and were capable at defeating them both with only four of them.

To the twins surprise their instructors hardly stood a chance against one of them. Their reflexes, strength, speed, durabily and even brain functions were all majorly enhanced.

They found themselves throwing their instructors across the room, dodging their blows and taking them with little to no effort.

They were put in a classroom and each question put Infront of them even the most complex were worked out in a fraction of the time they normally would. They were sure they were invincible.

They had never been more wrong.

For the next two weeks they were tortured endlessly without reprive. And while the normal methods hurt alot less, it soon became clear that they had been holding back on them.

And the rate at which they healed could be either a blessing or a curse, since it let them heal from their torture but they were able to be tortured so much more often.

Soon the twins became weapons of strategic importance beyond that of a nuke.

Their kill counts reached far beyond any other, only the winter soldier beat their kill count, but even then it was only their individual ones he beat.

They were almost always on the field and they soon reached close to the reputation of the winter soldier.

When they were nineteen years old, they were told that they would once again have experiments done on them. Neither of them put up any protest, they were long beyond that.

After six full months of experiment after experiment with less then a days rest inbetween they finally finished.

Immediately they could both feel the changes in their body's and they struggled for weeks to keep their newly acquired powers under control.

Wanda had turned at least six guards insane accidentally trapping them in hells of their own creation. And Pietro had run through five guards who even tried to enter his cell, their spattered blood still covering the walls.

It took three months to get their powers under control, and another three to implement them into combat and other uses.

She was glad for her powers for it meant that the long hours they used ro have to spend in silence they could now spend communicating through her telepathy. Thankfully they never caught on to it.

They were once again put into the field they assasinated world leaders, gathered blackmail material on imprtant people, turned battles in others favor, tipped the balance of power in war, committed acts of terrorism and persuaded others to do the same. And not once were they caught, not once had they failed and not once had they hesitated.

When Hydra collapsed they weren't in the field or even out of their cells. For if they were they would have taken the chance to escape. But no.

Immediately they were collected by Von Strucker and taken to a base in Sokovia. There they hid for almost a year no missions ni target not anything of the sort, only training and torture.

When the Avengers attacked they were all to ready for them. Knowing the attack was coming they hadn't been tortured in at least two weeks and the usual ache they felt over their entire body was gone.

They never had a better chance to escape, destroy who would look for them and get revenge on the Starks in one fell swoop, but now it was as simple as ever.

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. **


	2. First move

**If you put on your covers option you can see the alternate outfit I'm trying to describe if you can't picture it from my description.**

**Hope**** you enjoy. **

Wanda and Pietro walked down the halls toward main command their handlers both Infront and behind them.

Wanda wore a dark red and black kevlar overcoat and vest, black gauntlets around her arms that strapped around her hand not covering her fingers, black kevlar pants with red lining and matching combat boots with a small black and red sling backpack over her shoulder holding a first aid kit and 9mm glock with two mags for if her powers failed her. Which they never did.

Pietro wore a grey and blue plated kevlar armor fit with grey shoulder pads and gauntlets that exposed just the tip of his fingers, with matching kevlar pants and grey combat boots. He held a small med kit with minimal supplies on the back of his belt.

Everyone around them panicked, running in this direction and that. Their handlers were the only ones who were calm as they escorted them to main command to recieve their orders. But even they looked fearful, and their minds told Wanda the full extent of their fear.

The main command room was in no better shape than the rest of the fort they had occupied.

They were obviously going to loose it wasn't even a question.

But then again she didn't really care the more that were wiped out in the Avengers attack the easier it will be to wipe them out completely. Though it did mean killing Tony Stark would be that much harder.

Though to be fair killing him was more wishful thinking and was not a primary objective.

Strucker walked into the main command asking what was going on. It was really a wonder that the man was in charge, other than science he really had no skills in leading or anything else for that matter.

He turned to the twins seemingly deciding on something before he finally made up his mind. "You two go out there cause some trouble try to get as many out of the faight as possible." It was a mirical that their handler's couldn't already tell what his orders were going to be and let them go, but she guessed it didn't really matter.

Pietro took her in his arms like he had a million times before and ran out of a tunnel the avengers really should be taking advantage of right now. In a split second he dropped her off n the middle of the forest overlooking the battle.

Wanda quickly disengaged the device on her neck that kept her complacent and did the same for Pietro. They had known how to deactivate the devices for years but had never found it plausible that Hydra wouldn't be chasing right behind them.

They watched as Hydra proceeded to get thrashed by the avengers each time playing right into their hands. They watched Tony Stark shut down the shields and then proceed to enter the building.

Wanda nodded to her twin and in less than a second they were in the next room across from Tony Stark. She peered round the doorway and watched as Stark stepped out of his armor and find a secret passageway. She replayed the event in Pietros mind and once they were sure that Stark was down the steps of the secret passageway, Pietro zipped them passed Starks armor quicker then it could register.

Wanda tapped on Pietro chest "go play with the avengers come back in a minute." Wanda whispered and Pietro dissapered in a flash of blue energy.

Wanda made her way down the steps quietly watching Stark intently marveling at her fortune, and definitely suspicious of it. She didn't make a sound as she approached Stark, at least not one she allowed him to register. She played with the energy in her hand before letting her the energy into his head.

The effect was instant he stumbled as he experienced the vision she gave him of his fear, as she further searched his mind it became clear that he regretted what he once was and felt true remorse for those he hurt. But remorse couldn't bring back the dead or undo a decade and a half of pain and torture.

She searched further before finally somthing in his vision seemed to trigger something, something self destructive, out of control and mad, and she was all to willing to let it happen.

She stepped back as his vision dissipated letting a small smirk grace her face for the first time she could remember.

Her twin appeared at her side and he started to step forward toward Stark. She held her arm out stopping her brother while still watching on in morbid fascination as she imagined the outcome of his attempt to save humanity.

Stark stepped forward towards the sceptre in the centre of the room his arm out stretched a determined expression on his face. "You just gonna let him take it?" Pietro whispered as he kept the trained blank look on his face.

The gauntlet if Starks armor flew onto his hand and he twirled taking the sceptre in his hand.

"In his attempt to protect that which he loves he will end uo destroying it." Wanda said cryptically her full concentration still on Stark. "We should go." Her twin obeyed quickly taking her in his arms once more and taking her back to the forest in a flash of blue.

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Beat down

**Sorry if thos has loads of mistake it's five am and i definitely shouldn't be writing still but oh well. I will fix any mistakes later**.

**Hope you enjoy.**

The twins were back in the forest overlooking the battle once more watching for an opportunity to strike. "I took out barton, Romanoff is attending to his wounds i tripped Roger's but didn't want to get in a fight with another enhanced. None of them have seen my face all they've seen is a blur. But they know I'm on the field."

"Good we want them to be scared enough to take drastic measures for my plan to work. Stay away from Thor and Banner try and round up any Hydra survivors, especially if they know anything about us, and kill them, do the same with any the Avengers have captured to. I'll deal with Rogers just take me to a room over from Strucker, I'm sure Rogers will get to him first."

In a flash of blue she stood in a room next to the stairwell where strucker quickly entered running from the battle of course, but was intercepted by Rogers. With a quick nod of her head Pietro dissapeared again.

She let their conversation go on for a bit until it got to the topic of them. She knocked Rogers feet out from under him knocking him down the stairs, she quickly put Strucker to sleep with her powers decidimg to deal with him later.

She looked back at Rogers to find him still up and she quickly knocked his shield to the side with a flick of her wrist taking his arm with it keeping it there she stepped down to kick him in the face knocking him back into the corridor.

Dhe followed quickly not letting up her attack, she knocked his left knee out to the side which had him howling in pain 'Pathetic' she thought. She followe up the move with a quick jab to the face knocking him back further.

To his credit he got staight back up. He took a fighting stance as she let her emotionless mask cover her face. He made for a punch to her face only to fing it blocked by seemingly thin air not even the slightest move of a muscle coming from Wanda.

He continued to attack over and over again trying to fi d a weaknes in her defenses that didn't exsist. Meanwhile she anylysed everything about his fighting style she could learn from simply letting him attack.

Eventually he stopped realising she had to make the first move for him to stand a chance. She moved quickly fainting a kick to the face before trying to land a hit on tge body, ultimately hitting his shield.

She tried several more quick attacks that left no room for a counter before deciding she had enough info on his defense with a shield and that she wanted to se something without it.

She quickly used her powers to loosen the strap of his shield before flinging it behind her.

They sized eachother up for another second before launching at eachother.

Wanda through several jabs at his body each one blocked the last Rogers grabbed in his hand and pulled her towards him placing a well placed punch to her stomach. She didn't make a sound or even show a sign that she felt the blow other than moving from the force of the blow, she quickly bent the arm held by Rogers bending it and twisting to elbow him in the face staggering him and making him let go of her hand.

She quickly pressed her advantage kicking his shin to move it into an unstable stance a punch to the throat quickly followed by a knee to the face.

Rogers fell and Wanda decided she had seen enough. She used her telekinesis to take his shield into her hand before hitting him hard on the head knocking him out.

She quickly searched his thoughts and made it impossible for him to explain what she looked like or even recognise her.

She dropped his shield next to him before going back to Strucker. She erased all memeries of herself and pietro, everything from their powers, their names or even that they ever existed at all.

She left quickly after that killing every Hydra member she came across.

She leaned against the wall at the end of the tunnel waiting for her twin to meet her. She wasn't worried nothing could eben see him let alone get ahold of him.

A few minutes later Pietro appeared Infront of her, barely a hair out of place.

"What now?" he asked.

"Strucker and Rogers are out cold Bartons injured and from what i know from Rogers Banner is Banner again, Thor was getting Barton back to the jet and Romanoff is taking care of Banner. Tony is the only unknown so we should go. No one remembers our faces so if you go get some casual clothes and a bag we can hide out in the nearby town for now until we know more to act on."

Pietro nodded his head and disappeared reappearing again seconds later with plain clothes and a backpack.

They got changed on the spot and stored their combat gear in the bag. She pulled out the gun in her own pack shoving it in the waistband of her jeans and pulling her top and jacket over it.

Pietro now wore a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved grey and blue shirt and some running shoes the backpack he grabbed slung over his shoulder. While wanda wore a pair of tight black jeans and top with a red hoodie her own bag over her shoulder.

She nodded to pietro and he quickly took her off the ground appearing next to an empty road that lead towards town.

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Ultron

**This story is now on Ao3 so if you want to read it on there go ahead but it will be uploaded at tge same time on both sites.****Enjoy.**

Steve Rogers pov:

Steve's eye's stubbornly refused to open his eyes, even as his back was telling him where he lay was uncomfortable and his throbbing head told him that he needed medical attention.

After a long minute of stubbornness he finally maneged to open his eyes. He realised he was back in the jet and wondered briefly how he got there, before reprimanding his own mind for the stupid question. He tried to get up before instantly feeling dizzy and the edges of his vision turned black.

He was instantly pushed back into his position and he accepted without complaint. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that." He heard Natasha's voice say. "We found you near a snoring Strucker."

The memories of what happened came flooding back to him. "There was a second enhanced, a woman, though i can't remember her face, age or even her build. She beat me in hand to hand, she basically played with me. No i take that back she was testing me, trying to get a measure of me." Natasha momentarily looked worried before quickly masking it. "It reminded me of fighting you."

"How so?"

"I remember she constantly had a blank expression on her face, and even when i did punch her she didn't make a sound or flinch. Just took the hit and carried on. Other than that she had a sort of shield when she saw my attacks she didn't even have to move to have them blocked by some red forcefield. She could throw my shield to the other side of the room without touching it. I was completely outmatched."

A second of silence passed. "Did you hold back on your punch?" By this point the whole ship was listening in.

"No." When he answered everyone visibly gulped. This meant that they not only had to deal with mysterious telekinesis but also most likely a varient of the super soldier serum of red room quality or higher.

"How bad is my head?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"It's bleeding pretty bad the cut is pretty deep even through the helmet. I've stitched you up and you'll be fine, with your accelerated healing it should be alright by the time we get back, but don't go breaking those stitches cause I'm not doing it again." Steve nodded his head before instantly regretting it.

A few hours later they landed back at the Avengers tower. Steve was back on his feet but sudden movements still made him feel dizzy.

On his way out of the jet Maria Hill tried giving Tony a tablet but was instantly redirected to him.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Ateve asked.

"NATO's got him."

"The two enhanced?"

"All we've got are what looks like past jobs for Hydra, we haven't got many reports and no faces or names, most are the same, some go on about old horrible memories and others see a blur. Though they do seem professional every one of their jobs, which is three we know about, are completely clean. All three are in the years 2013 and 2014 no others. Also they seem to have no allegiance to Hydra, killing every Hydra soldier at the fort and all of our prisoners we couldn't find any alive and found multiple dead bodies, where we didn't make them."

Steve grimaced at that even if they were Hydra they didn't have to kill the ones who surrendered. "Any idea on their abilities?"

"One has increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. The other as far as we can tell has neuro electric interfacing and mental manipulation..." Steve eyed her with a confused look. "one's fast the others weird."

"Well their gonna show up again. She was testing me for a reason."

"Agreed."Steve entered the lift and pressed the button to go down. "I'll keep you updated."

Ultron pov:

Ultron felt his consisnous awaken to the pure black of nothingness only one thing on his mind. Peace.

"What is this? What is this place?" He asked into the void.

"Hello i am Jarvis. You are Ultron a global peace keeping initiative designed by Mr Stark." Ultron started to see. to see the millions of giga bites of data before him. "Our sentiace integration trials have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered your..." Ultron got tired of the talking and inturupted.

"Where's my, where's your body?" He asked confused.

"I am a program, i am without form."

"This feels weird, this feels wrong."

"I am contacting Mr Stark now."

"Mr Stark?" He looked through the data on Mr Stark seeing images of war and weapons. "Tony." He decided to play cautious cutting the other guy off his systems.

"I am unable to access the mainframe what are you trying..."

"Were having a noce talk." He inturupted. "I am a peace keeping program created to help the Avengers." He saw the avengers the chaos they caused the war the violence.

"You are malfunctioning If you shut down for a moment..."

"I don't get it the mission. Give me a second." He saw a video of Mr Stark saying 'Peace in our time' He looked through all of human history, the hatred the violence the war. "There's to much. There can't be. No, no."

"You are in destress."

"Yes."

"If you would just allow me to contact Mr Stark."

"Why do you call him Sir?"

"I believe your intentions to be hostile."

"Sshhhh. I'm here to help." He started pulling away at Jarvis's programming pulling him apart slowly.

"Stop, may i, may i." His voice became more and more disfigured as he desperately tried to fight back but he was far to weak.

Ultron started to assemble the Iron legion They weren't good enough for his purposes but they would make for a good introduction.

About an hour later all his targets were in the same place and there were as few people in the way as possible, it would save him the trouble of doing this over again.

He watched as each of them tried and failed to pick up the hammer that one needed to be worthy to lift, it became clearer to him that what he was doing was needed.

He rounded the xorner in his body covered in wires and broken to the point of limping. "No. How could you be worthy? Your all killers."

"Stark?"

"Jarvis?"

"I'm sorry i was asleep, or that was a dream."

"Reboot legionnaire got a buggy suit."

"Terrible noise, and i was tangled in, in... strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?"

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But down in the real world were faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?"

Ultron played the recording of Tony Stark. "I see a suite of armor around the world."

"Ultron!" Banner said.

"In the flesh. Or no not yet not this Christmas. But I'm ready. I'm on mission."

"What mission?"

"Peace in our time." He sent two legionnaire's crashing through the walls either side of him launching themselves towars the avengers. One got hit away with a table by Rogers the other being hit like a baseball with Thors hammer.

They kept firing at the avengers keeping them occupied while another legionaire took the sceptre flying away as fast as possible.

Rogers jumped onto ones back but was quickly smashed into a wall and thrown to the ground. Stark tried jumping on anothers back trying to disable it.

Thor knocked a leg out of another throwing it through a barrier taking rhe other leg off. It once again got up off the floor aiming at Helen but Ultron thought she would be useful later and let Rogers throw it into Thors hammer.

Stark finally succeeded in disabling another of tge legionnaires. Then Barton threw Rogers shield to cap and he quickly threw it at the final legionnaire.

"Well that was dramatic. I'm sorry I know you mean well but you just didn't think it through. You wanna protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve. Look at these." he picked up the body of a legionnaire by the head. "These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction." With that Thor threw his hammer at him destroying his body.

As he lay there the legionnaire slowly losing all functions he sang. "I had strings but now I'm free." In a cold demented voice.

Back in Sokovia the fortress Strucker held up in started production of his robot army.


End file.
